When She Comes Back
by Karaumea
Summary: Story contains SPOILERS. The story of his wait, her return, and their reunion. One-shot lemon that takes place during and after the last chapter of the manga. Rated for adult content.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters from the anime/manga. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I suppose life would be easier if I made money by writing these stories, but unfortunately, I do not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Special thanks to my wonderful betas Ai Kisugi, Hedanicree and JMaxwell for picking this story to pieces and making it a much more bearable read!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Feudal Association 2nd Place Best Oneshot Fiction – March 2009**_

_(Thanks to Ai Kisugi for the nomination, to Selina MacCloveror for the attempted nomination, and to those who voted for this story!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Posted on January 20, 2009._

_Last edited on May 3, 2009._

**WARNING:** Story contains **SPOILERS** to the ending of the manga as well as **Heavy Lime** and **Lemon**.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**When She Comes Back...**

_by Karaumea_

A soft breeze rustled the leaves, causing the sunlight seeping through them to dance on the forest ground. Birds chirped and happily sang in celebration of the upcoming summer. A small honeybee flew around a large tree, searching for a flower as to indulge in its essence. It stopped and hovered when a white object blocked its way. Intrigued by its color, the bee circled the object once and then twice, darting away as the object twitched suddenly. The movements were joined by its twin on the other side of the head they were rooted from. Soon, two golden orbs framed by thick, dark eyelashes became visible as the head's owner lazily opened his eyes.

He sighed heavily as one of his legs dangled from the branch of the Goshinboku he was perched upon. He felt so tired. Perhaps it was the heat of the summer, or perhaps because it was only a week since he came back through the well after sending both Naraku and the jewel into nothingness. Everything was so peaceful now. He didn't have to worry about either of them. He had kept his promise to Kikyo by killing Naraku, and she was in a much better place now. His bastard brother was finally on his way. Miroku was free from the curse that killed his ancestors. Sango had her brother back. Now, the two were preparing for their wedding ceremony.

He could faintly hear the commotion in the village. Everyone was trying to help the monk and the slayer who had played an important role in saving their village from utter destruction. He folded his arms in front of his chest as his head rang with the sounds of the construction of the couple's new hut. Willing the unpleasant noises away, he turned his ears in the direction of the well. When all he could hear were the sounds of nature from that direction, he sighed again. No sound of two dainty feet touching the ground at the base of the well. No sound of an annoyed girl grunting as she struggled to climb out of the well. And, there was definitely no sound of light footsteps running away from the well. _Nope. Definitely nothing._ Everything was as it should be. The owner of those dainty feet was where she was supposed to be — safe and happy with the people who needed her the most. She was with the people that _she_ needed to be with, right? _Yeah, damn right._

Then, why did it feel so wrong?

When he came back through the well for the last time, he was resolved to think that what happened was for the best. She was safe with her family, and that was all he needed to know. The second day of her absence, his resolve began to weaken. Maybe it was because of the fact that her scent was rapidly vanishing from his clothes, or maybe he simply missed her. _Missed her? Missed what about her?_

Maybe he missed her sweet scent of wildflowers that soothed his agitated soul or the bright smile that never failed to fill him with warmth. Maybe it was the light that shone in her eyes whenever she looked at him, illuminating even the darkest corners of his heart. Perhaps it was the silky curves of her long hair that would dance in even the softest breeze. It could have been her peaceful company that made him forget about his loneliness or even her unrivaled temper that had always kept him on the edge, constantly reminding him that she was alive and that so was he. Maybe he even missed the shrill quality of her voice as she shouted, 'Osuwari,' making him kiss the ground.

_What the ...? Now why would I ever miss that?_ He straightened his shoulders in resignation. _Nope, I don't miss her at all. It's her scent. Yeah, that's it._ Even as he thought that, his shoulders slouched back. If only he could convince himself...

He tried using the well many times during the past week, only to see that it would not work for him — not anymore. Would it work for her? Did she even try? He remembered the time they were both trapped by the jewel. He knew the damn thing threatened to keep her in that nothingness, never to see her family again. It would take some time for her to get over the fear she experienced. She only needed some time with her family and then she would come back. Right? Yeah, of course she would.

_When she comes back, she'll get an earful for taking this long._

* * *

The fire crackled softly, its flames creating dark shadows that danced on the cave walls. Leaning back on his elbows, Inuyasha glanced to his right where Miroku was sleeping. His staff rested next to his relaxed form, in reach of his now uncovered right hand. Two days ago, the monk had been summoned for an exorcism by one of the nearby villages. Having nothing better to do and thinking that some action would be good for his itching claws, the hanyou volunteered to accompany the monk.

He smirked, remembering how cocky the hyena demon had been. As usual, the demon underestimated him because of his size. True, the hyena had been huge enough to scare anyone — well, anyone but him. _Keh! As if it had a chance against my Tetsusaiga._

He snorted in disgust, his eyes landing back on the sleeping monk. _Damn lecher!_ If it hadn't been for the monk and his incorrigible hand, they could have been spending the night in a warm hut instead of this damp cave. But, no, the pervert had to go and grope the closest female around, and it had to be the village headman's daughter. Needless to say, they had to leave the village afterwards, which brought them to this stupid cave.

If it was up to Inuyasha, he would travel all night just to spite the monk, but apparently the gods had different plans. It had started snowing right after they started their journey back to their village, back to the Goshinboku and back to the well. He supposed they should have considered themselves lucky to have found this cave. It wasn't comfortable and it definitely wasn't warm. However, at least it protected them from the freezing wind and continuously falling snow.

_Fucking lecher and his fucking hands._ He had been hoping to find out that Miroku's wandering hand was indeed cursed like the monk had claimed and that it would go away once Naraku was dead. When that didn't happen, he had hoped that marrying Sango would stop him. Perhaps it had been a mistake to expect him to leave his lecherous ways in such a short time. After all, it had only been a little more than six months since they got married. Even the fact that Sango was unusually horny due to her pregnancy didn't appease her husband's urges. Oh, Inuyasha knew that. He smelled it almost every day. _Keh! Incorrigible idiot._

Inuyasha snorted and stretched his aching limbs. He'd been cooped up in this place for longer than he would have liked, and it seemed that sleep wasn't going to claim him anytime soon. He looked toward the entrance of the cave to see that the snow was falling more slowly now. _The wind must have died down._ Deciding that a short walk wouldn't hurt, he stood up and made his way out of the cave.

With each step he took, his feet were buried under the soft layer of snow covering the forest ground. As he walked deeper into the forest, it became harder to tell whether it was still snowing. Only when he reached a clearing was he able to witness the dance of the snowflakes falling down to earth with the grace of sakura blossoms.

Closing his eyes, he raised his head. He let the snow caress his cheeks, tickle his eyelashes, melt over his burning lips, and disappear among his equally white bangs. Despite the cold, it felt good to be touched by something so tenderly. He could remember a time he felt a similar sensation. The memory was so clear. He could almost feel the soft tendrils of dark hair cascading down on his face and caressing the sides of his cheeks as she leaned over his lying form and asked him if he was all right. The only difference was the cold. _A little colder, yes. I can manage with the cold. I don't need her._

His resolution faltered when a rather harsh wind picked up, getting inside his hakama through the openings on its sides and sending shivers all over his body. He turned back to walk toward the cave. _Stupid clothes._ Those slits on his hakama came in handy when he was fighting, but they were nowhere near being helpful in such cold weather. How was it that Kagome managed to walk around in that sorry excuse for a skirt all the time? Didn't she ever get cold? _Keh! That stupid skirt of hers barely even covered her ass._ As if it wasn't enough that it was so short, the damn thing would bounce up and down as her hips swayed sensuously with each step she took with her long creamy legs. _Her what? Dammit!_ Obviously, the cold was getting into his brain. Otherwise, he wouldn't be thinking of such stupid things now, would he? _Yes, it's the cold and that fucking skirt!_

Luckily, a loud growl coming from his stomach distracted his thoughts. Only then did he realize that he was in front of the cave entrance. After shaking off the snow on his hair and clothes, he went inside and started searching for something that would appease his hunger. He snorted in disgust as his eyes landed on the half-eaten and half-burnt rabbit lying next to the fire. It was a huge mistake to depend on the lecher's cooking abilities. Despite having traveled around the country with the monk for a year, he had discovered this tidbit of information only recently. Then again, he never had to taste the monk's cooking before, because they were never out of food thanks to that annoying little priestess from the future.

He was never left hungry when she was around. Not that she could cook, but she always had a spare cup of ramen for him in that huge bag of hers. Even before he asked, she would dig into that monstrosity she called a backpack. Her skirt would hike up as she bent down. His member twitched thinking about that, and he tried to distract himself by looking around for something to eat. His efforts were in vain. The loud snort Miroku gave off right as he gave up searching did nothing to lighten his mood.

Cursing his luck for being trapped in a cave with a snoring monk, Inuyasha returned to his place by the fire. He leaned his back against the cold cave wall as he crossed his legs, Tetsusaiga propped up on his shoulder. Not that he missed her or anything like that, but if he needed to be honest with himself, he would admit that it would have been much better if she had been with him in this damp cave instead of Miroku. At least, she wouldn't have snored like a bear. With that last thought, he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

The constant rustling of clothing wouldn't let him sleep, though. _Wait a minute …_ He wasn't feeling tired at all, so why was he trying to sleep, anyway? Suddenly, a loud clatter echoed in the small cave, causing his ears to plaster to the top of his head. He opened his eyes to see what was disturbing him so.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Hearing the softly whispered words, his eyes darted to the side to see that she was retrieving her hair brush from where she'd dropped it. _Keh! Clumsy wench._ He smirked at the guilty look on her face. "How can you wake me up? You didn't let me sleep in the first place."

Glaring in mock anger, Kagome threw the brush at him playfully, which he easily caught in the air with his right hand. Turning away from him, she walked toward her backpack and proceeded to take her sleeping bag out of the bottomless pit. "I'm glad that the others aren't with us this time. Well, I can't say that I don't miss Shippo, but at least I know he's safe and warm in Kaede's hut."

He snorted when she mentioned the little fox demon, receiving a brief glare from the girl in return. So what if he didn't miss the runt at all? He could imagine what kind of hell he would have to go through if Shippo was with them. The spoiled brat definitely wouldn't have stopped whining about how cold it was, pushing him to the point of wanting to tear his own ears off. What was there to miss? At least Kagome was not complaining about things he couldn't control. Speaking of which …

His eyes traveled down her back, only to become fixated on her green skirt. She was unfolding her sleeping bag close to the fire, her skirt moving about her hips as she worked. Wasn't she getting cold in that small piece of cloth? He watched, transfixed, as the fire illuminated some parts of her lower body while leaving others in the shadows, causing his imagination to shift into over-drive.

He gulped as a soft current managed to enter the cave, lifting her skirt up and away from her behind for a split second. He could swear that he saw something in that short amount of time … something he probably shouldn't have seen. He couldn't stop himself from asking her the question he had been wondering about for quite sometime. "Aren't you getting cold in that skirt?"

"What?" She turned her head to look at him for a second and then lowered her gaze to her uncovered legs. He instantly regretted having asked the question that was sure to earn him a nice 'Osuwari' from the girl. There was a reason he hadn't asked it before, dammit! To his surprise, instead of shouting the dreaded word, she touched her legs before giving him a timid smile. "Actually, I _am_ cold."

Raising an eyebrow at her and feeling bolder now that she hadn't said the word, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Why don't you find something to cover up your ass with, then?" He winced visibly the moment those words left his mouth. Now he had gone and done it, hadn't he? She was sure to say it this time. As he braced himself to meet the ground face first, she surprised him once more with the strange look she had given him before. This wasn't how she usually looked right before his face was buried in dirt. And what was that strange glint in her eyes? Now she was really scaring him.

He tried to crawl back when she stood up and slowly walked toward him. Unfortunately, the stone wall he had been leaning against wouldn't let him get away. As he watched nervously, his eyes wide, his claws digging into the ground on his sides, she came up to him. Without a word, the miko sat on his lap, letting her legs straddle his. She put both of her hands on his shoulders before looking at him in the eye. "Cover up?" she asked.

He could vaguely decipher the slow movements of her hands as they slid down his shoulders to his hands. His brain was too busy with trying to understand why her voice sounded so husky. His struggle didn't last long, though, for he clearly felt it when she took hold of his hands and placed them on the topic of their conversation. "Like this?"

If it was possible, his eyes opened even wider when he felt the silky skin of her bottom on his calloused hands. He was so shocked that words failed him miserably. From the look on her face, he could tell that she was waiting for him to say something. _Say what? What can I say to the girl whose ass I'm currently groping, dammit?_ He opened and closed his mouth several times, and in the end, all that he could blurt out was nowhere close to what he wanted to say. "Y-you r-really are c-cold."

Judging by the smile she gave him in return, that was something she wanted to hear. "Yes, I am." Her smile turned mischievous as she brought her hands up to play with the neckline of his haori. "Isn't it your job to protect me, Inuyasha?"

Not understanding where she was going with this, he nodded his head dumbly. His fingers twitched against his will to feel more of her softness. _Wait a minute, isn't she supposed to be wearing something else under her skirt? What did she call them? Pan-ties?_

"Then, do your job properly and protect me from the cold," she commanded.

He couldn't believe what he heard. _Did she insinuate that I should …?_ Understanding his questioning gaze for what it was, she placed her hands on his once more and started moving them together over her bare flesh.

Soon, her hands were back on his shoulders, and his hands were roaming all over her buttocks and thighs on their own accord. He watched, mesmerized, as she threw her head back, baring her delicate neck to his hungry gaze. Her breath came out of her parted lips in barely audible moans. He could feel in his loins the growing pressure of his reaction to her closeness. He growled low, frustrated that she was so close but not close enough. With one swift pull of his hands on her behind, she was flush against him, a surprised gasp leaving her lips in the process.

His action caused the air between their bodies to blow toward his face and sent a strong wave of her scent through his nostrils. His eyes rolled back at the sweetness of her arousal, which shadowed even the pleasure he felt from the slight friction of her core against his covered erection.

Holding onto his shoulders, Kagome began helping his trembling hands on their mission by rocking her hips against his. This girl, this feisty woman, was everything he knew to be good. She was a beautiful flower in the middle of an ugly world, a warm smile in the coldest day of winter, a welcoming embrace blissfully devoid of all the prejudices of human- and demon-kind. His miko was a loyal friend against his never-ending loneliness with a pure heart that could not be tainted by even the strongest evil. How was it that she was so pure, yet at the same time, she was a beacon of sin in his eyes?

Now that she was thrashing in his arms, all Inuyasha could do was watch in fascination as the little belly dance she was performing on his lap rendered him incapable of doing anything else. Every time she rolled her hips, that enrapturing scent of hers intensified. It ravished his already lulled mind with its sweet allure. Gods, he was already addicted and he wanted more. He wanted … No, he _needed_ to taste it. As if in a trance, he leaned down to reach the closest source of her scent. She moaned his name the moment his lips touched the blazing skin of her neck. Soon, his tongue joined his lips in leaving wet and burning trails on her sensitive skin.

"Inuyasha?"

He almost missed her softly calling his name as he indulged in her essence. Not being able to tear his lips off of her neck, he mumbled with his next breath, "Hmm?"

"I-I'm too hot."

_What did she say she was?_ Recognizing his name had been easy, for he was used to hearing it. However, comprehending any other thing that fell from her lips turned out to be rather difficult in his high state. "Hmm?"

"Now, I'm too hot."

This time he heard it clearly, which did nothing to help him understand what her problem was. Tearing his lips from her neck, he raised his head with a questioning look in his eyes.

Her gaze was locked on his lips as she whispered seductively, "Help me cool down."

_Cool down? How?_ When she looked back at his eyes, his confusion must have been written on his face, for she proceeded to show him how to cool her down.

Taking his left hand, she raised it to her face. Getting a hold of his forefinger, she brought it to her mouth and under his shocked gaze, began sucking it. Right when he was no longer able to take this torture, she took it out of her mouth and trailed it slowly down her chin and her neck. She gave him a wicked smile when his claw reached the neckline of her shirt.

His mouth dropped open as she proceeded to cut her shirt from top to bottom using his claw. His breath hitched in his throat when she brought that same claw in between her breasts and cut the strange contraption that imprisoned them in one swift move. The motion let those lovely mounds of flesh break free of their confinement, causing them to bounce up and down a few times under his hungry gaze.

The moment she let his hand go, it clung onto one of her breasts as his mouth enjoyed the softness of the other. Both of his hands were back on her hips, which had never ceased their little dance on his lap. Broken pieces of his name fell from her lips in little moans with each thrust of her hips. It was a melody from heavens to his ears.

He unwillingly raised his head from her chest when she forced his head up with her hands on both of his cheeks. She looked even more beautiful with her face flushed and her eyes shining with excitement.

"My lips are too warm," she whispered.

His gaze slid to her lips, and he found himself leaning toward her face until his lips touched hers ever so softly. "No, they're not warm," he mumbled between feathery touches of his lips on hers. "They're burning."

"I know," she whispered breathily. His heart fluttered in its cage, knowing that it was him that left her breathless.

"What do you want me to do?" he mumbled, his breath fanning over the fiery rose that was her lips.

"Save me." With that, she surrendered her lips to his mercy as he kissed her with all that he had, his passion fueled by the longing he had endured for years.

Now, this was heaven. Her lips were against his, and her hair fell over his face, caressing his cheeks. _Just like the snow had been doing tonight. _But, this was even better. She was much softer than the snow had been and unlike snow, she was warm. _Wait … snow?_ Yes, he had felt the caresses of snow earlier tonight, hadn't he? _But … I was alone, and she… she wasn't here. I-I don't understand. How …?_ Before he could ponder more about it, his attention was back on her as she threw her head back, screaming his name in ecstasy.

His name echoed in the small cave as darkness began to cover his sight. He couldn't see her anymore, but he could still feel her warmth in his hand and hear his name falling from her lips. There was something wrong with her voice, though. It started to change, becoming more masculine with each repeat of his name._ What the hell …?_

He opened his eyes to see what was wrong with her. However, he only met Miroku's half-amused and half-surprised face looking down at him.

"Well, my friend, I always wondered how you were able to keep your hands off of Kagome's lovely behind." The monk looked toward his left before turning back with a smirk on his face. "But, I never thought it was _my_ behind that fascinated you."

Bile rose in Inuyasha's throat the instant he realized that he'd been squeezing Miroku's ass. Appalled, he jumped away, telling the lecher to stay away from him. He heard Miroku laughing at him as he frantically wiped his hand on his hakama.

"As much as I like you as a friend, Inuyasha, I don't think I can reciprocate your feelings. Besides, even if I did, Sango would not be happy about it, now would she?"

He glanced at the still laughing monk to see that he was back in his corner, getting ready to sleep again. _Stupid lecher! As if I would!_

The said lecher's teasing voice cut into his thoughts before he could think of a way to save his wounded pride. "And, Inuyasha? If you try it again, you should know that I have a few ofudas ready to be slapped on your wandering hands, my friend."

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to utter a loud, 'Keh!' He turned away from Miroku, who was enjoying his embarrassment too much for his own good. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, his voice reflecting every drop of his indignation, "Shut up, monk. I'm not the perverted one here."

Miroku chuckled as he turned his back to the hanyou. As he closed his eyes to get back to sleep, the monk couldn't resist adding a few final words of banter. "I sure hope not."

Inuyasha snorted in disdain. As if everyone didn't know who the real pervert was. It was definitely not him, but how could he explain the dream he had? He looked at his hands that had been touching her so intimately only a few minutes ago. He couldn't believe he dreamed of doing those things to Kagome. Was it true? Was he turning into a slightly twisted version of Miroku? The mischievous and blissful expression on the monk's face as he shamelessly groped the slayer flashed before his eyes, and he shuddered in revulsion. _No, definitely not. I am not, nor will I ever be a fucking lecher like _him_._ Then, why did he dream of her like that, dammit? _It's that fucking skirt of hers! That's why! This all started because of that stupid piece of cloth. It's not like I would want to do those things to her when she comes back._ It wasn't like he was waiting for her to come back, because he wasn't, but …

_When she comes back, I'll make her wear something that actually covers her little ass._

* * *

Inuyasha winced as a loud wail rang in his ears, causing him to hasten his escape from the unwelcome sound. He couldn't sleep all night because of Miroku's twin daughters. The girls had gotten sick — probably due to the cold weather — and they hadn't stopped crying since yesterday. It was as if they were doing it deliberately to get on his nerves. When one would stop crying, the other would start immediately. He could hear them loud and clear even from Kaede's hut, thanks to his demonic heritage. The fact that Rin wouldn't stop asking questions about her precious Lord Sesshoumaru didn't help alleviate his irritation, either. _As if I give a fuck about what the bastard is up to._ In the end, Inuyasha left the hut despite the cold outside to find some sort of peace.

He noticed with satisfaction that the sounds dimmed considerably with each step he took into the forest. Who cared if his feet were getting cold in the snow as long as the annoying sounds were out of his head?

He smiled bitterly when he saw where his feet had taken him. Sighing, he took a few more steps to look into the depths of the Bone Eater's Well. It was silent around here — more silent than he would like. As his gaze traveled along the cold stone walls of the ancient structure, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening on the other side. Was it as cold as it was here? Was it snowing? Was she warm? What the hell had she been doing there for the last one and a half years?

He shook his head at his thoughts. It was winter, and she was probably busy with that stupid school of hers. What else could she possibly be doing? At least he was sure that she was protected from the cold. Her room had always been warm and cozy in winter. He didn't need to worry about her.

What about him? Did she think about him? Did she know that he was out here in the cold, all alone?

_Keh! I don't care about the cold and I definitely don't care about being alone. I'm fine as I am. I don't need anyone._ But then again, it wouldn't hurt to try once more, would it?

On impulse, Inuyasha jumped into the well only to have his feet meet the ground rather harshly. He had been wrong. It _did_ hurt to try it again, and again and again. After every disappointing trial, he felt something inside him break. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from doing it over and over.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he jumped up and out of the dark hole. With one last, lingering glance at the well, he turned away from one place that connected his world to hers and made his way toward the other — the Goshinboku.

Before he reached the base of the sacred tree, he jumped up to one of its highest branches. That was what he did these days. Even though he liked the feeling of peace being close to this tree gave him, he couldn't stand to see the part of it where he had been sealed for fifty years. It reminded him of memories he constantly tried to keep out of his mind. It reminded him of the day he opened his eyes to the world for the first time after a half-century, only to see a frightened young girl kneeling in front of him. It was the day when he caught her scent for the first time — the sweet scent of the girl who became his savior.

_Keh! So much for not thinking about her._ Sighing tiredly, he relaxed on his perch on the branch he had chosen for today and closed his eyes as he listened to the silence of the forest. _Yes, silence, finally._ One should make use of an opportunity to sleep if you don't have it often, right?

He opened his eyes again in irritation. Something was missing and he knew what it was. The damn girl promised to be back in two days, but as usual, she hadn't returned on time. _Doesn't the idiot know that I'll be waiting for her here, out in the cold? Doesn't she even care?_ What the hell was she doing there, dammit? _If the stupid girl doesn't come back by her own free will, then I'll go and get her as usual._ An evil smirk formed on his lips as he thought about how much fun it would be to drag her to the well. Resolved, he jumped off the branch he had been sitting on and practically flew toward the well.

It was already dark when he got out of the well house. He sniffed the chilly winter air to make sure that she was around. She was at home all right, but so was her family. Inuyasha was not in the mood to put up with the old man's ranting about the latest relics he had discovered in the storage or even to play video games with her overly enthusiastic brother. So, he headed toward the side of the shrine house, where her room was located. With one powerful kick of his legs, he was perched on her windowsill. He smirked when he noticed that the window was not locked. _Keh! She knew I was going to come and get her. I take it back. The bitch can be really smart sometimes._

The moment he slid open the window, he was welcomed by the warmth in her room mixed with her sweet scent. He lingered outside a second longer to breathe in deeply, taking in all the scents in the room. She was here and she was alone. With moves that would put the most graceful feline to shame, he stepped inside silently and closed the window.

Kagome was sleeping in her bed, her dark hair draped over the pillow in thick locks, her eyelashes caressing her cheekbones and her rosy lips slightly parted as she breathed softly. She looked so innocent — so beautiful. _Wait a minute …_ He had his ass freezing on the other side waiting for the wench, and the wench was blissfully slumbering in her soft, warm bed? _Keh!_ He snorted before his eyes landed on the empty space next to her sleeping form. Come to think of it, the bed looked quite inviting, and he wouldn't mind taking a short nap. He hoped the wench wouldn't mind it either as he lay down next to her, careful not wake the girl up. _As if she had a right to say anything after being so late._

Now that he felt the softness under him, he supposed he couldn't blame her for wanting to spend more time here. Sighing, he folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes, only to open them when he heard her voice.

"Inuyasha?"

He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were half-open as she lay on her side. She didn't look surprised to see him there. She yawned, stretching her limbs before letting her arm drop over his chest. She whispered, "Did you come to get me?"

His heart skipped a beat as the tips of her fingers came in contact with his skin above the neckline of his haori. Quickly composing himself, he rolled his eyes before muttering, "You were late."

She giggled at the grumpiness in his voice before a small gasp left her lips. His eyes widened and he almost jumped as he felt her hand sneak under his haori. Before he could ask what the hell she thought she was doing, he heard her whisper with urgency, "Why are you so cold?"

Not wanting to give an honest answer, he opted to snort in reply. Besides, he didn't think he could form a coherent sentence while her warm fingers were stroking his chest like that.

"Oh, God. You were waiting for me out in the cold, weren't you?" she asked, her voice revealing the remorse she felt for making him wait.

Normally, he wouldn't mind making her sorry for being late. However, for some reason, he didn't want to see that guilty look on her face. Not to mention that he didn't want her to think that he had been desperate for her to come back. He rolled his eyes and shrugged one shoulder as much as he could with his arms pillowing his head. He answered nonchalantly, "Nope. Why would I wait for you?"

He sneaked a glance at her only to see that she was smiling softly. "Oh, I think you were." Then, her eyes turned misty and solemn as her smile left her lips. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Inuyasha." She paused before smiling again, her face brightening instantly. "Let me make it up to you."

This time, he turned his head to look at her, the questions in his eyes belying the indifference on his features. She sat up slowly and leaned over his lying form, her upper body supported by one elbow. He couldn't stop his shock from showing on his face when she locked her gaze with his and whispered, "I'll warm you up."

His muscles tensed when she started rubbing his chest and arms over his clothes. _What the hell is she doing? _He couldn't deny that he liked the feel of her hands roaming all over him. In fact, he liked it a little too much. However, he wasn't used to being touched like that — not even by her. Feeling awkward and a little embarrassed, he tried to stop her by capturing her hands in his. "Dammit, wench! Stop it! You don't need to do that!"

Kagome pulled her hands away from his grasp and leaned over his cowering form. He could swear his heart stopped the moment she pressed her soft lips onto his dry ones, effectively shushing him. She always smelled nice, but now that she was so close, he couldn't believe how her scent captured him. It wrapped around him, imprisoning all of his senses. Would she taste as good as she smelled? He couldn't stop his tongue from snaking out from between his lips to taste her sweet aroma. As he trailed his tongue over her lips, she opened them for him, welcoming him into the heaven that was her mouth. He moaned as his tongue delved into her, indulging in her sweetness. He wasn't disappointed. She tasted even better than she smelled. He vaguely felt her straddle his legs while he was paralyzed under the spell of her kiss, his heart fluttering to get out of his chest.

She broke the kiss sooner than he would have liked, severing her lips from his and earning a small growl in return. Sitting up on his lap, she took his hands and started rubbing them as he tried to control his breathing, his eyes focused on her swollen lips. "Your hands are cold."

Hearing her whispering voice, he glanced at his hands in her clutches. As he watched with his heart in his throat, she put them inside her pajama top and onto her breasts. Inuyasha's heart stopped.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before it started beating again. When it did, he managed to suck in a choked breath. Appalled at her boldness, he tried asking her what she was doing, but once again he was shushed, this time by her finger on his lips. His hands trembled, feeling the warmth of her soft mounds under his calloused skin, while she trailed her finger down his lips, his chin and his neck.

She caressed his chest with both of her hands as she slowly opened his haori and shirt. Encouraged by her actions, he let his hands enjoy their newfound haven and started fondling her supple globes tentatively. She threw her head back, moaning his name as she trailed her fingers from his chest to his abdomen. She started rocking her hips back and forth against his stiffness, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. Never stopping the delightful friction between their lower bodies, she leaned down and started kissing his neck. She trailed a wet path to his chest with her lips before snaking her tongue out to lick his nipples, earning a gasp for her efforts. She looked at him, her eyes shining with mischief as she bit his sensitive buds playfully. He jerked as he felt the touch of her soft fingers on his naked skin. He hadn't realized that she had opened the strings of his hakama while he was distracted by her little show up on his chest. _Sneaky wench_. She leaned up to give him a bruising kiss on the lips as her hand sneaked inside his hakama and got a hold of his erection. Breaking the kiss, she smirked at him and traveled down his body until her face was hovering above his twitching member.

He closed his eyes when he felt her hot breath on his erection, only to snap them back open at the feel of something soft and wet caressing the hyper-sensitive appendage. He looked down to see what it was, and a small whimper left his lips at the sight before his eyes. He watched with baited breath as his little, innocent Kagome snaked her tongue out and gave his member a wet, lingering lick from base to tip before letting it fill the confines of her hot mouth.

Everything became a blur after that moment. He could barely distinguish the noises she made sucking on him from his own whimpers and moans. He didn't even know when he clutched her hair to keep her head in place or when he started to buck his hips up in time with her moves. All he knew was the softness and heat of her moist cavern and the maddening sensations it sent through his whole being. Only when he felt something powerful build in his loins did he become aware of his position. He knew what was coming and he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted more.

With sheer willpower, he stopped her with his hands on her cheeks. Sitting up, he gently pulled her toward him and proceeded to kiss the wonderful mouth that had given him a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before. Apparently, she didn't want to leave her job unfinished because she broke the kiss before pushing him to lie on his back once more. As he fell back toward the bed, he wondered why it was taking so long to feel the soft sheets under him.

Feeling a sharp pain on his back and left arm, he opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the snow covered ground at the base of the Goshinboku. Kagome was nowhere in sight. _Fuck!_ Apparently, he had fallen off the tree again. Since the previous winter, this had started to happen too often for his tastes. As he gathered himself and sat up, he decided not to sleep in trees anymore. It was not warm and it definitely was not safe up there. _I better build a hut once the winter ends._ It would be better to own his place — a place preferably close to the ground. Besides, Kagome would prefer a hut rather than a tree branch. _What the …? Damn it! Stop it, you stupid!_ If he would build a hut, he would do it for himself, not for her. He wasn't waiting for her to come back, after all. But then again …

_When she comes back, she'll have to beg me to stay in my hut._

* * *

Inuyasha grunted in exhaustion as he lifted another heavy log he had cut. He carried it to the pile of wood he was gathering. His muscles were aching miserably, reminding him that he needed to take a break. Once summer had shown its pretty face, he had started building his own hut. The place he had chosen for his new home was perfect for his tastes. It was a nice clearing surrounded by forest. The setting was close enough to the village to be reached after a short walk by human feet, but it was far enough to keep his ears from being disturbed by the human brats' never-ending wails. The best thing about this place was that it was close to the hot springs near the village so that he could indulge in a hot bath whenever he wished. He didn't feel the need to bathe often. However, if someone else stayed in this hut with him (someone who liked to bathe more often than necessary), then the hut's location would come in really handy. _Keh! As if.... That's not going to happen._

The construction was going slowly, not only because he was doing it alone but also because he was doing it secretly. Surely, the monk and the other men of the village would give him a hand if they knew what he was up to, but he preferred to keep it to himself for the time being. Although their help would be appreciated, he didn't think he could stand their teasing about his reasons for building a hut. No matter what he would say, they were going to think that he was building it for _her_. Of course, that was nowhere near the truth. He wasn't doing it for her. _Nope, definitely not._ He was doing it for his own comfort and peace. The fact that he was a half-demon didn't mean that he had to live on the tops of trees like a fucking bird, dammit! Besides, he was sick of falling down from the branches of Goshinboku in his sleep like he had been doing since last winter. No, he was building it for himself and himself alone. And, that additional room he started building last week definitely was not for their pups. _No way._ He simply thought that it would be nice to have a storage room — a cozy storage room illuminated by two windows. What was wrong with that?

Actually, his job would have been finished if he hadn't kept adding rooms to the hut. For some reason, he couldn't stop himself. The small hut he started building turned out to be more like the houses he had seen on many occasions in Kagome's time. The fact that he couldn't work all day didn't hasten things, either. He had to hang around the village most of the day so that his absence wouldn't arouse his friends' suspicions. He couldn't work when the villagers decided to use the hot springs either, for the sounds of his activities would absolutely be noticed if he did. Hey, it wasn't easy sneaking around and building a house without letting anyone catch a sight of it, now was it?

Finally reaching his destination, he let the log fall. He had been working hard for the last two days now that the monk and his family were gone visiting Mushin. Also, the annoying runt was off his tail, hanging out with his equally annoying fox demon friends.

He sighed tiredly before stretching his sore muscles. Yep, he definitely needed a break and a bath. He made his way toward the river since the hot springs were not the best place to relax in the heat of summer.

When he reached the spot he decided to soak in, Inuyasha sniffed the air carefully to make sure that there was no danger lurking around. Satisfied that he would be safe for at least an hour, he stripped off his clothes and left them on the bank next to his Tetsusaiga. He slowly waded deeper into the water until it was up to his waist and then dived in, only to surface in front of a boulder in the middle of the river. This was a perfect place to soak in. No wonder Kagome liked coming here to bathe. He could still remember the day he had seen her naked for the first time. She had been bathing right where he submerged. Her dark hair had fallen over her shoulders, and her creamy skin had glistened under the sunlight. _Yeah, don't mind me, go right ahead and think about her, you idiot._

What was he going to do with this naughty mind of his? To tell the truth, he had gotten used to these unexpected thoughts he had about her. What else was he supposed to do? They kept popping up in his mind regardless of what he did or told himself. Resting his arms on the boulder, he leaned his head back on the warm stone as he let the water cool his tired muscles.

Inuyasha raised his head when he heard sounds of water splashing, only to see her bathing in the middle of the river. Her back was facing him as she stood there wetting her arms; her body was buried under water from her waist down. _What the hell is she doing out here bathing all alone?_ Despite his irritation, he couldn't deny the effect her nude back had on him. He could feel the heat spread through his body against the coolness of the water, only to gather in his loins. His growing erection was not the only thing that urged him to get closer to her. He also wanted to give her a lesson for being careless.

Smirking evilly, he slowly waded toward her. His body was buried under the water up to his nose, and his ears twitched madly catching all the sounds around him. When he reached her, he stood up in the water and caught her from behind. His arms went around her waist, his hands cupping her breasts, his stiff erection poking against her behind and his fangs nibbling on her shoulder. His miko gasped in shock and stiffened in his arms. She opened her mouth to scream, but his deep chuckle stopped her short.

As fast as he appeared, he disappeared, so that when she turned back she couldn't see him. Getting nervous, she called out, "Inuyasha?" Receiving no response, she took a tentative step toward the shore. "Where are you?"

Sneaking under water, he approached her from her behind again. This time he did not get out of the water as he got a hold of her hips with his hands and nibbled her behind with his fangs. She whirled back in surprise, losing her balance and falling. Chuckling, he stood up and helped her resurface, capturing her in his embrace in the process. She raised her head to look at his face once she was done coughing. Her eyes narrowed when she met his gaze, her cheeks becoming impossibly red in anger.

Seeing her reaction, Inuyasha tried fruitlessly to keep in his laughter. "That's what happens if you go out on your own." His voice was still shaking with amusement when he spoke.

Growling like a real bitch, Kagome latched onto his locks and forced his head down as she yelled at him, "You jerk!"

Now that he was this close to her, he did not want to miss his chance and he captured her lips with his own. Instantly, she let his hair go and reached for his ears as one of his hands came up to her neck to deepen the kiss while the other held onto her bottom. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him poking against her belly. Holding one of her legs up, he let his erection slide under her sex. The moment his sensitive skin met hers under water, their moans got lost in each other's breath as the war between their tongues intensified.

Her luscious figure felt so delicate in his arms, and her taste in his mouth was heavenly. One thing was missing, though. He couldn't smell her delicious aroma like he wanted to for the water was keeping her scent from reaching his nose. Deciding that wouldn't do, he let her leg go and kissed his way down to her belly. The problem was that his destination was currently under water. Realizing that he could turn it to his advantage, he knelt in the water as it came up to his chest. He raised her one leg to his shoulder and then the other, letting her sit on his shoulders. He urged her to lie back on the water with his hand on her back. As she floated on her backside, his hand still supported her. Kagome's hair danced in the waves; her breasts formed two mounds that sank and rose with each breath she took. He gulped and turned his attention to the source of her scent.

Snaking his tongue out, he gave her a slow lingering lick, earning a loud moan of his name from her. He responded with a moan of his own when he was slapped by a strong wave of her scent. Now that he had what he wished for, he delved his tongue into her folds. He drank in everything she had to give as her flavor brought him to new heights. Closing his lips around her nub, he sucked and nibbled mercilessly. She writhed before him, loud shrieks escaping her throat followed with an occasional, 'please.'

His ears plastered to his head when she cried out his name one last time, her juices coating his lips and chin. She looked completely spent, but he wasn't done with her yet. He had just started savoring her, and he couldn't let her go. He was getting drunk with her taste and scent. He vaguely heard her begging him to stop, telling him that she couldn't take it anymore. Even though he couldn't breathe from the intensity of her incense, he couldn't bring himself to stop. Then, he heard it loud and clear when she shouted, "Osuwari!"

The next moment, he found himself buried under water. He quickly stood up, gasping for air. When he composed himself, he noticed that he was in front of the boulder he had been leaning on. Apparently, he had slid down from where he was leaning in his sleep and almost drowned.

_Fuck!_ These dreams of his were going to be the end of him one of these days. As he waded out of the river, he fingered the rosary around his neck. It had been so long since he had last heard her say it. He had hated and dreaded that word when she had been around, but now …. _What? I still hate it! I never want to hear it again, dammit!_ His fingers said otherwise as they caressed the dark beads of the rosary. He had gotten used to living with it on his neck so that it almost felt like a part of his body. He idly wondered how it would feel if she took it off of his neck. Of course, to do that, she had to come back first. Not that he was expecting her to return, but …

_When she comes back, I'll make her take this off of me and I'll definitely make her sorry for all the times she said it._

* * *

Taking a log from the pile of wood he kept next to the fire pit, Inuyasha put it on top of the smoldering fire. He lazily watched the flames lick the sides of the wood. He was glad he had been able to finish his hut by the end of summer. Now, he didn't have to endure the cold of winter to have a little peace. He had plenty of places to stay in the village. Miroku and Sango, as well as Kaede, made it clear that he was always welcome to stay with them. Although he appreciated the offer, he didn't want to be around his friends more than necessary.

He had been comfortable in Kaede's hut, but that was before the little girl came to live with the old priestess. He was fond of Rin, but her constant adoration for his bastard brother wasn't welcome to his ears.

As for Sango and Miroku, now that Sango was pregnant — again — he didn't want to hang around her too much. Even though it was entertaining to see her hit Miroku with the Hiraikotsu five times a day, her anger could turn on him anytime. Whenever the newly crawling twins pulled his hair as they tried to reach his ears, he was easily irritated and risked being Sango's next target.

As a result, he preferred to stay in his hut. Although he was alone most of the time, at least he was not out in the cold this year. Besides, he couldn't deny the fact that even though he went over to the couple's crowded hut whenever he was bored out of his mind, it did nothing to alleviate his loneliness. He wasn't comfortable with his feelings, but seeing the couple so happy with their two children, he couldn't keep the bitterness of jealousy from eating at his gut. Of course, he was happy for them. He knew they considered him a part of their family. In the end, though, whenever he was with them, he couldn't help but wonder why he was always the one left alone.

Why did he have to watch from the sidelines while others lived happily? Would he ever have his own family? Was Kagome ever going to come back? Sighing, he leaned his head back against the wooden wall. Why was it that his thoughts always led back to her?

He shook his head as he tried to distract his thoughts from the gloomy direction they had taken and opted to examine the masterpiece that was his hut. He had worked hard on it and he was happy with the outcome of his efforts. In addition to the main room he was currently sitting in, he had built two smaller rooms. He had even built a bathroom! It turned out to be a really good decision to build the hut close to the hot springs. He had no doubt that Kagome would call him a genius for this addition to the hut — knowing how much she liked to bathe.

He turned his head toward the bathroom door to see her getting out of the small room, her pink fluffy towel hiding the most interesting parts of her body from his gaze. As she toweled her hair, he let his eyes roam over her delicate figure. She looked so beautiful with her skin flushed from the heat of the water, tiny droplets of which trailed down her bare shoulders and thighs. There was only one other instance when she looked even more beautiful and alluring and that was when she was angry. Before he could think better of it, his mouth obeyed his thoughts and blurted out the first thing that popped into his head to get her angry. "You look like a drowned rat."

To his surprise, Kagome didn't get beet red in the face with unsuppressed fury. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow at him and her eyes were shining with mischief. _Now that's odd._ She walked into the room, her hips swaying sensuously while she did so, and sat near the fire pit, her back facing him. She dropped the hair brush she had been holding and bent over to search for it on her hands and knees. The deliberateness of her actions was highly conspicuous as she exposed her ass to him under her towel.

His mouth dropped open as he watched her with wide eyes. He had been expecting to see her flame with anger, but this was even better. In the blink of an eye, he was kneeling behind her, his hand on her back, effectively keeping her from sitting up. He took her towel off in one swift move, and she gasped before asking in mock innocence, "I thought I looked like a drowned rat, Inuyasha. Is this what you do to rats?"

Supporting his weight with his hand on the floor next to hers, he leaned his chest against her back and whispered to her ear, "You know I didn't mean that."

Kagome couldn't say anything in return because a moan left her throat as he closed his lips around her earlobe and gently sucked the soft appendage. His free hand trailed up her stomach to capture one of her breasts. As he kissed his way down her to her neck, her scent spiked, leaving him hungry for more.

He let her breast go in favor of the source of her delicious flavor. He stood back up on his knees as his hand traveled down her spine, causing her to arch her back, while the other caressed her burning folds. His eyes rolled back as her scent enveloped him, calling for him. Not wasting a second, he placed one finger inside her hot canal and fondled her nub with his thumb. When she started rocking her hips against his hand and begged for more, he placed one more finger inside her.

As he pumped her with his fingers, he urged her to sit up with his other hand on her stomach. She obeyed without a word like the good bitch she was, all the while bouncing up and down on his hand. The hand that had been on her stomach traveled up to cup her breast, while he managed to snake his head from under her arm to lick the outer side of her other breast. Her bouncing became frantic. He pushed his tongue out to have her nipple touch it as it jumped up and down with her frantic moves. One lick, two licks and then he captured it in his mouth as his hand traveled down to pay a visit to her bundle.

"Inuyasha," she moaned as he coated her nub with her own juices. "Inuyasha," she moaned again as he gently bit on her pink nipple.

"Inuyasha!"

He became aware of his surroundings when he heard his name. He turned to see Shippo coming inside the hut. He couldn't believe it. He'd been dreaming again, this time with his eyes open. He could no longer deny the fact that he was fantasizing about her now, could he? Well, it was past time he stopped lying to himself and admitted it.

He _missed_ her. He missed her _terribly_. His longing for her had become unbearable. Yes, he _longed_ for her. He _craved_ her unlike he had craved anything before. The small hope that she would someday return to him was what helped him to survive this long. She was the only light for him in this dark world he was cursed to live in.

His attention was back on the fox demon child when he heard his high-pitched voice calling to him once more. It was time for dinner, it seemed. Kaede had sent the runt to collect him. Signaling the child to go ahead, he stood up to follow after him. He stopped as he passed by the door which seemed to do nothing to protect him from unwanted guests. That wouldn't work.

_When she comes back, I'll make sure to build a real door to keep the runt outside._

* * *

As the stars shone with all their glory on a warm summer night, a lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff, watching them solemly. White bangs danced above those golden eyes as a soft breeze caressed his moonlit hair as if comforting him.

Three years. It had been three fucking years and she hadn't come back. Hadn't she missed him at all like he had missed her? Gods, he felt so lonely.

Sango had given birth a few weeks ago, this time to a boy. Miroku finally had the heir he always wanted. Shippo had been traveling back and forth to take those stupid examinations of his. The runt surely had made a lot of friends. Kaede was busy with raising Rin and running to the aid of the villagers, as usual. It seemed that everyone had moved on with their lives except him.

For three years, he had waited for her, hoping against hope that she would return. Lately, he started thinking that perhaps she wasn't going to come back at all. What the hell was she doing on the other side of that damn well that was taking so long? Didn't she know that he was waiting for her? Didn't she know that he missed her? Didn't she know that he would go nuts without her? _Maybe she doesn't know. I've never told her. If I had told her before the well closed, then maybe … maybe she wouldn't have left after all._

He shook his head at his thoughts. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't his fault she was gone. She was gone because that was what she needed. But then again, it wouldn't be a bad thing if she knew how he felt, would it?

_If she ever comes back, I'll tell her how much I missed her and how much I …_

… _love her._

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha watched with amusement as the monk helped his wife hang up the laundry. _Keh! The wimp._ It was a beautiful summer day with a few small clouds here and there. If only the twins would leave his ears alone. _I'm not a puppy, dammit!_

Just as he was about to growl to scare the kids away, he felt it — the subtle change in the atmosphere that could only mean one thing. _Can it be? After all this time?_

He held the twins up by the back of their clothes and gently laid them on the unsuspecting runt's head. "Go slay the fox."

Not believing that it could be true and not wanting to be disappointed if it wasn't, he turned his head toward the well and sniffed carefully. _Well, I'll be damned._ Some of his senses might have misled him, but his nose? No, his nose had never been wrong. He smelled it. He would recognize that fragrance among millions of others even if he wouldn't have smelled it for a thousand years. _Kagome's scent!_

In the blink of an eye, he was jumping on the tree tops, his legs fueled by the adrenalin rush of his excitement. He thought his heart would burst when the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well came into sight. He couldn't be wrong, could he? Her scent got stronger as he got closer to the well.

He approached the wooden lid of the ancient structure with caution, his hands trembling in apprehension and his legs threatening to buckle. He couldn't see into the depths of the dark pit from where he stood. Honestly, he didn't have the courage to go and look down. He could hear a soft, but rapid breathing coming from the shadows, though. She was there, wasn't she? Like with him, the air coming out of her lungs was shaky and shallow. He took a deep breath and held out his extended hand over the wooden lid. One second passed, two seconds, three … His heart jumped to his throat when he felt the touch of soft, warm fingers upon his calloused skin. Instantly, he grasped the small, delicate hand in his large one and hauled her out of the dark pit.

As she looked at him with those misty eyes of hers, he couldn't believe that she was standing right there in his reach.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?"

"Kagome." Her name fell from his lips like a prayer as he drank in her beauty once more. Gods, how much he missed her — her captivating scent, her melodious voice, those mesmerizing eyes that mirrored her caring heart. _Tell her, dammit! She came back for you! Say something! Tell her that you missed her! Tell her that … that you love her, you, you idiot!_

He opened his mouth to let her know how much he missed her. To tell her how long he had waited for her, how happy he was that she was back and how much he loved her, but all that he could blurt out was, "You idiot, what have you been up to?"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to say anything else, he gave up trying and embraced her with all the longing he had endured during her three years of absence. Besides, what could he say to her that could really make her understand how he felt? Were there even such words?

Now that she was back in his arms, words lost their meaning.

* * *

Inuyasha growled threateningly as more villagers accumulated in front of Kaede's hut. As if it wasn't enough that his so-called friends had interrupted their moment only minutes after she had arrived, the villagers wouldn't stop showing up to welcome their beloved priestess from the future. It had been hours and he couldn't catch a single moment alone with her. He _needed_ to get her alone, dammit! He had to show her … things. _She isn't going to stay with Kaede, is she? What if she is, though?_ He growled again, earning a questioning glance from the object of his thoughts.

Swearing under his breath, he stood up and gently forced her to her feet as well with a hold on her upper arms. Letting her arms go, he took her hand and led her out of the hut without a word. From the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug to the slayer's silent question as she followed him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

He didn't answer her as he pulled her toward the forest. He had so much to tell her but he couldn't form the words when he looked at her. _If I can't tell her, I'm going to show her._

Holding her hand tightly, he led her deeper into the forest. He could sense that she was irritated with his strange behavior. His impression turned out to be true after only a few minutes when she abruptly stopped, digging her feet into the ground and forcing him to stop as well. He could hear the growing ire he had missed so much in her voice as she shouted, "Inuyasha! At least tell me where we're going!"

He turned to look at her, his eyes shining with barely hidden excitement. Now that they were alone, he could tell her, couldn't he? It was time to let her know what he had been up to. Letting her hand go, he hesitated for a second before answering, "To our new home."

"O-our new h-home?"

Her voice sounded as surprised as her face seemed. Taking it as a good sign, he nodded and took a step toward her. She retreated a step and found her back plastered to the bark of a tree. He took another step forward and raised his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. Then, he whispered, "Yes, _our_ home." Never breaking his eyes from hers, he slowly bent his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Gods, how many times he had dreamed this? Her lips were sweet like a forbidden fruit under his, her slim waist so fragile in his strong embrace and her lovely scent a barrier protecting him from the ugliness of the world. She was everything he had dreamed her to be, and he couldn't be more content.

Kagome moaned aloud, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Dizziness threatened to overwhelm him as he explored her mouth with his tongue and invited hers into a sinful dance.

He moaned into her mouth as she clenched onto his collar and forced his chest down to hers. She pressed her hips up to his, creating a maddening pressure on the most sensitive part of his body. Growling, he held the back of her head with the hand that had been caressing her face while his other hand slid under her already short skirt and took a hold of her bottom. Never breaking the kiss, he slid his hand along her thigh, down to the back of her knee and raised her leg to rest on his hip. She gasped when she felt him thrust his hips toward hers, letting her feel the bulge under his hakama. Still holding onto his collar, she thrust back, earning a moan mixed with a growl for her attempts.

He couldn't believe his audacity for doing these things to her. Even more than that, he couldn't believe how she responded to his attempts. She was so hot, so desirous. It was as if she popped right out of his dreams. Perhaps … perhaps she had been dreaming as well? _I hope so._

He slowly dragged the hand holding her leg along her thigh, letting her feel his long claws on her shivering skin. He slid one finger in her panties and caressed her overly heated core. She whimpered in need and tightened her already strong hold on his collar.

He caressed her again, coaxing another moan from the girl of his dreams. He smirked against her lips as she whimpered again when he held his finger back. He was surprised, to say the least, when she growled angrily and thrust her hips against his with all the power she had. The motion caused both of them to fall on the ground with him lying on his back as she straddled his hips.

Breaking off the kiss, she looked at his surprised eyes before smirking in a very Inuyasha-like manner. So, it was going to be like this, was it? They were going to fight for dominance even when they were making love. _Keh! I can live with that. Fiery wench._

Never taking her bewitching eyes off of his burning ones, Kagome took the edges of his haori and inner shirt and spread them apart in one fluid movement. He gasped, feeling her soft hands on the naked skin of his chest. He watched with baited breath as she bent down and started kissing his quivering torso. Her hands traveled down his abs to take a hold of the strings that held his hakama. He growled as she kissed one of his nipples, and she answered him by rocking her hips against his erection.

Before she was done with the strings of his hakama, he rolled them over, trapping her under his body. _Sneaky wench didn't think I would let her win so easily, did she?_ Taking her hands off of his hakama, he held them over her head and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. His hips danced over hers, back and forth, creating a delicious friction that made him crave more. Panting, he broke the kiss, giving her access to much needed air. Locking his burning gaze with hers, he took one clawed hand and proceeded to slowly cut a straight line through her clothes starting with the neckline of her shirt and ending with the hem of her skirt. Then, he smirked at her. Actually, he had learned this move from her — or from his dream Kagome — but she didn't need to know that, did she?

His breath hitched in his throat as he severed his eyes from hers in favor of what he had revealed. Gods, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. _Keh! At least those years that she had been away had done her some good._

Letting her hands go, he started kissing her exposed skin from her neck to her belly, leaving a scalding trail everywhere his lips touched. By the time he reached her belly, she was having trouble breathing. Her moans got louder and louder as he approached the one place that needed his touch the most.

As he traveled down her body, lower and lower, he felt the soft touch of her fingers on his ears. His eyes rolled back and he growled at the sensations that ran through his whole body as she began rubbing them softly. If she continued doing that, he was sure to lose this war against her. _Keh! Two can play this game._ Placing his hands on her hips, he raised his eyes to look at her face before dipping his head down. She cried out his name as he let his tongue reciprocate what she did to his ears on her over-heated core.

That didn't turn out to be a very good decision, though. The moment he tasted her slick folds, he felt himself get even closer to the edge. He had dreamed of her, yes. He had tasted her too many times to count in his dreams, and each time, he couldn't get enough of her. But this … this was _bliss_. How could she taste so sweet, yet bitter at the same time? He couldn't stop the ardent lapping of his tongue on her moist pink lips or the occasional nipping of his fangs on her sweet bundle even if he wanted to. His already keen senses were heightened even more to get everything he could from her now that he had her in his arms. He could clearly hear her crying his name as well as every little whimper that came out of her lips as he continued his sweet torture on her.

Soon he couldn't bear her pleas for more and traveled up her body to capture her lips again as he freed his erection in the process. No need to mention that _he_ was about to explode as he worked on her. While he kissed her with renewed ferocity, he let his member slide onto her profusely wet folds, extracting loud moans from both of them. Taking a hold of his erect member, he placed its overly sensitive tip at her slick entrance. She rocked her hips toward his, demanding more of him, as he slowly slid inside her. He couldn't believe how tight she was or how soft.

He stopped when he was met with her barrier. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her glazed eyes, silently asking her if she was ready. Understanding his question, she raised her legs to his waist. She held onto his shoulders before nodding at him. With one strong thrust of his hips, he was completely buried inside her. A small cry left her throat. He could feel her pain as she clutched his shoulders and waist with all that she had. Caressing her hair with one hand, he kissed her brow, cheeks and neck while he waited for her to adjust.

As he continued his assault on her neck, he felt her relax until she was moaning softly and bucking her hips against his as much as she could in her position, signaling that she was ready to continue. Not wasting another second, he started rocking and rolling his hips against hers, leaving nowhere in her canal untouched.

Their moans got louder as his movements became frantic. Each time he increased his pace, she asked him to go faster, and each time he increased the force behind his thrusts, she asked him to do it harder. She stopped asking for more only to scream his name in ecstasy. Her walls clenched around him, milking him and goading him to fall down that cliff she'd made him climb. It was not even five seconds later that he followed her, crying out her name as his essence filled her insides, marking her as his forever.

He held her in his arms as they lay on the grass covered ground, her hair tickling his shoulders as her head rested on his bare chest. He tightened his hold on her frail body to make sure that she was real, that she was there and that she wouldn't just disappear. He was still having trouble grasping everything that had happened since noon. Why wouldn't he? He waited for three years, and everything he dreamed of happened in only a few hours.

She came back.

She was lying in his arms.

She was his …

… forever.

* * *

A strong wind blew away the newly fallen snow resting on the branches, as the trees surrounding a small clearing swayed softly. In the middle of that clearing was an unusually large hut, the inhabitants of which were blissfully unaware of the cold outside the walls of their little haven.

Inuyasha rested his back against the wall as he sat by the fire pit. He could hear the wind whipping the trees outside. However, like the last winter, he was protected from the merciless hands of the bone-chilling breeze. What was even better was that he wasn't alone this winter.

She had come back.

Even if he hadn't been able to admit it for a long time, he had waited for her for three years. Yes, he had waited for her. He had dreamed of her. He had even built a hut for her. He had missed her. And when he had almost lost his hope …

She had come back.

He had been alone for most of his life. He had no one he could have trusted with his whole being, no one to depend upon and no one to take care of him even if he did ask for it. There had been no one to understand him despite his efforts to hide his emotions and no one to share his life with. But, he would no longer be alone.

She had come back.

She had saved him from the seal that imprisoned his soul inside of his own body for fifty years simply by pulling out an arrow. She had saved him from his own demons by being his friend. She had saved him from the nothingness that was her absence by coming back. She had saved him from his unbearable yearning by being his lover. She had saved him from remaining a lonely soul for the rest of his life by becoming his mate. And now … now, he had nothing else to wish for, because …

She had come back.

If only she wasn't so irritable. He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, remembering how she would start crying out of the blue even if there really wasn't anything to be upset about. To be honest, he loved arguing with her, but only because he loved the way she looked when she was angry. Her cheeks would flush as she yelled at him, a fire burning in her eyes. Everything about her would become even more beautiful — fueling his lust for her to delicious heights. As sick as it might sound, he delighted in her anger, but the tears — those he could do without.

His ears twitched hearing the sounds of wet footsteps coming from the bathroom. _Finally._ He still couldn't understand her insistence on having to bathe after every time he took her. _I like the way she smells after having sex, dammit! _Come to think of it, there was something off with her scent, too. It was even more alluring than it used to be. Nevertheless, he supposed he had done a good job by building a bathroom that was connected to the hot springs nearby. Otherwise, she would have to get out of the hut at least three times a day.

He smirked, remembering their activities before she had run into the bathroom calling him a 'rabid doggy.' Fire ignited in his veins in reaction to the memory of her luscious form kneeling in front of him, presenting him her lovely behind in complete submission as his member disappeared into her tight canal. Perfect! Now he had gone and done it again! He didn't expect she would be up to it after that rather harsh coupling they had not even an hour ago. _Shit!_

He turned his head to see her standing by the bathroom door, drying her hair with a small towel. A larger cloth covered her from the tops of her breasts to her mid-thighs. She looked like she had popped out of his dreams. It couldn't hurt to try his chance now, could it? A smirk formed on the corner of his mouth, and he proceeded to reenact his fantasy from last winter. "You look like a drowned rat," he said.

She stopped toweling her hair and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. Just when he was expecting her to go and show him how unlike a drowned rat she was, her face fell and her lips started trembling. _Oh, shit!_ All he could do was gape at her as tears sprang to her eyes and started falling down her cheeks. Panicking, he reached to grab her hand and gently pulled her down to sit in his lap, her legs straddling his. He leaned in and kissed her tears away from her cheeks as he shushed her. "Hey, stop crying. You know I didn't mean it."

As he continued to leave butterfly kisses on her cheeks, he heard her sniff once before asking in a trembling voice, "You didn't?"

He chuckled against her cheeks and pulled her hips against his, letting her feel the bulge in his pants. "Does this feel like I did?"

She moaned as he kissed his way down to her throat and started licking and nipping at her sensitive skin. "No." Her voice was a breathy whisper that fueled his already burning lust. "I'm sorry."

He stopped the seductive dance of his lips on her collar bone and mumbled, "For what?"

"For being like this. It's just …." She gasped as his hand traveled under her towel and touched the soft skin between her legs. The difficulty she had talking was apparent from the strain in her voice the next time she opened her mouth. "I-I c-can't help it and …"

The claws of his free hand trailed a line down her spine, causing her to arch her chest toward his as his other hand continued to coat her nub with her own juices. His actions forced a loud moan out of her lips instead of words.

"And?" he urged her to continue, severing his lips from her shoulder in favor of paying homage to the other side of her neck.

"And, it will be like this for a little while," she whispered as she started rocking her hips against his hand, her own hands traveling up his head to get a hold of his ears.

"Why is that?" he managed to mumble against her skin as his eyes rolled back from the sensations her touch evoked in him.

"Because I'm pregnant."

His ears twitched against her fingers, and he stopped all of his actions at once. Not believing what he had just heard, he asked in a low voice with his face still buried in her neck, "Wh-what?"

"I said I'm with child."

He raised his head to look at her, his face the perfect picture of confusion. "Y-you're wh-what?"

She bent her head down before looking back at him with a shy smile, her cheeks becoming redder by the second. "You're going to be a father, Inuyasha."

It took him a total of five seconds to finally comprehend what she was saying. Once he did, his features changed instantly as he gave her the brightest smile that had ever occurred on his face. He was still smiling when he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. He quickly rolled them over and proceeded to make love to her as if it was their first time after being separated for over a hundred years. As she giggled at his reaction, he couldn't remember a time he had ever been this happy.

Remember when he thought he had nothing left to wish for? Scratch that. _Now,_ he had nothing left to wish for. Finally, after so many years of loneliness and suffering, his life was going to be perfect.

The End


End file.
